


Obito, the problem cat

by Arakyune



Series: Uchiha clan - the cats of Konoha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Kushina is enabling Obito's cat instincts, Minato is trying to stay sane, Mom!Orochimaru, Multi, Sakumo is already dead, Where Uchihas are just a clan of cats in human bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: The first time Minato saw his team of genins, he knew they had some problems.He just didn't expect the biggest problem to be Obito and the Uchiha cat traits.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito (hinted), Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Series: Uchiha clan - the cats of Konoha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539496
Comments: 12
Kudos: 488





	Obito, the problem cat

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored on the train ride back home, so here, have some Uchiha clan being cats
> 
> I was also writing on the phone, so it might be a bit messy, sorry

The first time Minato saw his team of genins, he knew they had some problems. 

There was Rin, sweet and nice nine years old girl, aspiring to become a medic nin. Her ninjutsu was on pair with other genins and her taijutsu was a bit sloppy, though not at all weak, mostly being backed by her medical training. Thankfully, she was also a mediator of the team, always making sure the boys were not taking it too far. And then there was her crush on Kakashi, which never evolved into a fangirlism, and Minato was ecstatic.

Then there was Kakashi, a traumatized seven years old chuunin, who found his father dead on the floor on their house and was now being taken care of by his late father's lover, Orochimaru-sama. The boy was a genius, his taijutsu and ninjutsu on pair with some of the better chuunin, and some techniques were even on a jounin level, and already had a summoning contract. There was also a fact that he was the last of the Hatake clan, and with the mask covering more than half of his face, their clan's traits were as oblivious as possible. Minato only hoped his sharp nose would not get more sensitive. The boy was already too much like a wolf, no matter how much the Hokage said they needed more people with tracking abilities.

And then there was Obito, the most prominent headache of his team. He was the last on his academy graduation class, but not for the lack of skill, as many thought, but because of his inability to use his skills as he should. Minato knew he failed the transformation jutsu on the exam, but the second one of the kids in the orphanage needed a parent, whether it was for a legal reason, or just as a comfort, Obito suddenly knew how to transform perfectly. Even worse, the boy had potential, and a lot of it, but lacked the proper way to make use of his clans not so normal abilities. There was Sharingan he didn't have of course, but Minato wasn't talking about that, oh no.

In Konoha, there always existed a rumor that the Uchiha clan was just a bunch of cats with human bodies, but less than a few people actually understood what that actually meant. Not even Minato knew until he started dating Kushina! But then they started visiting Kushina's best friend Mikoto Uchiha, and Minato's world fell apart. Suddenly, the cold Fugaku was actually really cuddly when near his wife. Mikoto, sweet Mikoto, was actually growling when people came too close to her little Itachi. And Itachi, a small three-year-old, was passing his time by staring at a wall with his cousin Shisui, not moving for hours. It was baffling, and Minato still has no idea how people didn't notice that one of the most prominent clans in Konoha, is literally full of cats.

But back to Obito, the boy was a walking nightmare. The boy couldn't focus properly, his focus shifting after a short amount of time on anything and everything. Training with Rin is a problem for him, because while Rin is not weak, she is also not on her teammate's level, and Obito, as much as he was trying, just couldn't spar with her properly, and mostly ended up with a bit of cuddling and a lot of purring on the boys part, while Rin played with his hear.

Sparing against Obito himself also isn't an option either. Minato always knew he was quick, but Uchiha cat reflexes just made his spars with Obito a living hell. He always needs to hold back, Minato knows, and mostly it isn't a problem, because those guys are just genin. The problem is, however, that Obito changes his reactions every single time. Kunai? That's alright, unless Obito is in a bad mood, and starts to complain about his ears hurt (Kakashi, Minato noticed, has the same problem, but refuses to say it). Shuriken are great unless one of them hits too close to Obito and he starts hissing. And then there is his Hiraishin, and the reason he refuses to use it in spars with Obito, is that when the boy wasn't focused, the second Minato appeared from the thin air, Obito tried to gut him with that creepy cat stare, and Minato said fuck it, and went to complain to Hokage about his crazy genin team.

And then there was Kakashi as his sparring partner. And with that, Minato found out another of Obito Uchiha's cat traits. 

Minato knew about their rivalry as soon as he got the team, but this was just ridiculous. They were literally like cats and dogs! Kakashi refuses to go easy on Obito straight away, which resulted in Obito getting frustrated and aggressive. And that didn't stop after their training, not at all, actually. If the training involved a lot of sparing on the same day, and Obito's frustration spiked to the skies, people could see the young Uchiha actively _ stalking _his teammate across the village, before trying (and failing) to attack again, until he got another spar, and another, until he gave up or, thankfully passed out.

Thank god, Orochimaru actually saw this as a normal Uchiha behavior, and let Obito sleep at their house frequently, thought Obito was often gone before they woke up in the morning.

Of course, Obito's cat-stalking tendencies didn't stop there, oh no. For no member of their team. He stalked Minato for additional training. Rin, to make sure she wasn't overdoing it. And Kakashi ended up being his target most of the time, whether for sparing or just to better his stealth skills, Minato wasn't sure anymore.

But come on, why did _ he _have to end up with an easily irritated wolf, a cat with predatory instincts and stalking habit, and a… was Rin a small dog? Her mother was an Inuzuka, so probably?

Kushina just laughed at him when he told her that the world had it out for him, and came to the training herself. At first, Minato was sure it would be alright, that Kushina would be the moral support he needed… she wasn't. Kushina _ demanded _to be the one to train Obito, and Minato really should have remembered that Mikoto was Kushina's best friend more often and that Kushina was already used to Uchiha cat habits, before he let her closer to the boy.

She ended up enabling Obito further. Uchiha boy no longer complained about the sound that the kunai made, now he was openly growling at anyone who made too much noise with the weapon. Shuriken didn't make Obito go into a hissing fit anymore, no, Kushina made him sharpen his instincts, so now, if one of them flew just a bit _ too close _to Obito, he would snatch it from the air and throw them right back, often almost impaling someone in the process.

Rin enjoyed some of the changes, for example, the one where after the training, Obito would ignore anything but her when she started playing with his hair, and also ignored all personal space, purring like there was no tomorrow.

His stalking also progressed, Minato would say, into unhealthy territory, especially in Kakashi's case, but Kushina insisted it was normal with a boy his age. 

Now, people couldn't see Obito following Kakashi, but they could definitely feel his eyes on them when they got just a bit too close to his teammate. Orochimaru even transformed one of the guest rooms in their house, specifically for Obito, and although nobody saw him sleeping in that bed, Kakashi mentioned that the sheets started smelling just like the boy.

His sparring also progressed, but Minato wasn't sure if he was happy with the development. Kushina laughed at his expression first time he saw Obito tear the training dummy apart with his _ nails _, that started looking suspiciously like claws, but from the shocked expressions on his teammate's faces, he wasn't the only one thinking that letting Kushina train an Uchiha boy was a bad idea.

Obito's grandmother, when Minato came to apologize for Obito not getting home on time, or sleeping at home for that matter, laughed at him. Minato was confused at first, to which the old lady told him the story of Obito's mother, who was stalking people since the young age of five, mostly her best friend, who ended up being her husband, Obito's father, and Minato was really entertaining the idea to just let his genin team to Kushina. 

If the way Obito was crushing at Rin and stalking Kakashi was anything to go by, the teenage years of his genin team were going to be hell.

**Author's Note:**

> What you should know about the fic :  
\- Uchiha clan are just cats  
\- Sakumo killed himself out of guilt and Orochimaru adopted Kakashi out of spite  
\- Shisui is normally a really lively cat, but just wanted to fuck with Minato, Itachi was helping  
\- Kushina knows what she is doing to her boyfriend's sanity  
\- Kakashi has no idea that Obito has a crush on him, and Obito doesn't know either  
\- Rin just likes Obito purring
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
